1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for handling a fabric failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain computing environments, multiple host systems may communicate with a control unit, such as an IBM Enterprise Storage Server (ESS)®, for data in a storage device managed by the ESS receiving the request, providing access to storage devices, such as interconnected hard disk drives through one or more logical paths. (IBM and ESS are registered trademarks of IBM). The interconnected drives may be configured as a Direct Access Storage Device (DASD), Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID), Just a Bunch of Disks (JBOD), etc. The control unit may include duplicate and redundant processing complexes, also known as clusters, to allow for failover to a surviving cluster in case one fails. The clusters may access shared devices.